Just Trying to be Nice
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: when a brother and sister, Jack and Jane take over a farm, they meet the girls and boys of the town. But when just trying to be friendly, and nice, the girls fall for Jack and the guys for Jane...And huge problem occurs as they fight for their affection
1. Chapter 1

**Just Trying to be Nice**

**_A/N: Yes, it's a HM: FoMT just so you know. And also, not sure what are the pairings yet…This is based on my game. And no it isn't boring…Well at least I hope so…_**

Jack, a boy the age 18, and his sister, Jane, who is a bit older, by a month, has heard that their grandpa has passed away two years ago and they need someone to take over his farm…

Jane's heart sank when she heard the news. She lowered her head, "Oh my," Jane then muttered and some tears fell from her eyes.

Jack turned to his sister, "It'll be okay," He paused and let out a little sigh, "He's in a better place," he continued to say patting his sister on her back, "Don't cry, it'll be alright…"

Jane looked up to her brother and formed a small smile on her face. She embraced him and thanked him for comforting her. Jack stroked his sisters hair and they parted. Smiling at her she smiled widely and ran into her room to pack.

Jack kept his smile on seeing that his sister will be okay. He then looked at the letter and a small tear trickled down his cheek. He then looked down at the Mayor's signature and a map of the town. His brown eyes scanned it carefully making note of all the stores and places available.

"Hmm…" He began and his eyes travlled over to the title, "Mineral town eh? I hope the people there are friendly," he turned to his sister's door, "She isn't really that friendly with other people besides me and grandpa…" He turned to the picture of him, his sister and his grandpa and sighed. His sister never was comfortable with other people…This city place wasn't the happiest place…

_Later…_

Jane smiled as the Mayor showed them the farm. Both Jack and Jane had wonderful memories here, but it has been about 10 years since they've been here. Still they took in the fresh air and looked at Mayor as he began to talk.

"Ok, this is it," the Mayor then pointed to a huge, grassless, field with twigs, rocks and a couple of stumps all over it. It was kind of an eyesore, some weeds dried up and dead, some weeds fresh.

"Oh my…" Jane muttered to herself placing her hand over her mouth. She lowered her head and thought of all the work that they are going to have to go through.

"Well, this is messier than I thought…" Jack commented shaking his head. He then took out an axe and went straight for it. The mayor and Jane stared as he began to hack away at the weeds.

"Wow, he has no problems with it," Mayor said smiling, he then turned to Jane who was also looking at her brother work away.

"Yeah," Jane responded turning to the Mayor, "Jack doesn't really mind work, he's been working most of the time, even though he is the younger one…" she frowned at past memories and shook her head.

"I'll be leaving, I'm sorry if I brought any bad memories," the Mayor replied and frowned.

"It's ok," she smiled a fake one, hiding the pain inside.

The Mayor had a curious face but shook it away. He then pulled out a small puppy, "Here, it's a gift from me!"

Jane's face lit up and she took it into her hands and pet it, "I love it!" She took that moment to embrace it and didn't notice the heart that appeared over his head."Let's call it Chaos!" Jack said from a far. He turned back to his work and continued to hack away at the weeds.

"Sure," she replied loudly enough for him to hear her. She then smiled at the little puppy. It barked happily in return, its tail wagging back and forth.

"Bye and good luck!" the mayor yelled almost at the edge of their farm. He left them with a smile and a wave before turning around and walking back to his own duties.

Jane went inside the house and placed the puppy down and it slept. She smiled and looked into the mirror that was close by, she saw that her eyes were a little red, "Oh man, I'm really bad at hiding my emotions!" She shook her head as tears quickly trickled down her cheek. Taking in a deep breathe she wiped them away and calmly continued to calmly breathe.

"Yeah," said a voice from behind. A familiar and tired voice.

"Oh hey Jack," Jane replied turning around to her brother, "You done?"

Jack smiled and removed the sweat from his forehead, "Yeah…But I think I'm going to the hot springs to take a dip." He then took out a silver ore, "Oh and go to buy one chicken, a cow, and upgrade the sickle, I'm going to buy some seeds when I'm done ok?"

She smiled at her caring brother, "Ok."

He smiled and walked out, she turned to the mirror and wiped her tears, "Ok I guess it's time to get some animals!" and she marched out.

Jane gasped at what Jack did to the field, "Wow, he did it so fast," she then noticed the hoe on the floor and it had dirt on it, "I wonder what he did…" she then ran around the field and saw that it said, "Jack rocks! Oh and Jane too!" she stifled a laugh and walked to the chicken place. But before she exited, she saw an old man and a horse.

"Oh hello sir," she greeted with a wide smile. She even bowed a bit out of respect.

"Hello young lady," He greeted smiling at her, "Um you run this farm right?" he then asked looking around then at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, me and my little brother."

"Well, I'm here with a horse, would you like it?" he then pointed to the small horse. It looked up at her and tilted its head. As she smiled at it, it returned the smile and a heart appeared over it's head.

"Yeah!" she replied and smiled widely and ran to the horse and pet it.

"Ok then," He nodded knowing this horse would be in good hands, "I'll leave it with you for a year and I'll be back to check on it okay?" He smiled widely and she nodded in response. Taking another look at the horse, then at her, he waved slightly and began to head out of the farm.

"Ok," she began once he was gone, "I'll call you um…Khaos!" It neighed it response to her. Smiling widely she pet it and took out a brush to brush it as well. It looked very happy and she pet it once more. Hugging it, she turned and ran towards the chicken place.

The town was pretty peaceful. It was beautiful as well. She was happy that the chicken place wasnt too far. Inside she saw a girl with pink hair and red eyes and a guy the same age with blonde hair, he came up to her smiling.

"Hello," he greeted, "Can I help you?" He then asked, a normal shop owner's greeting.

She was about to reply but then the girl ran up to her, "Hello! My name is Popuri! What's your name?" She seemed pretty excited, maybe their town didn't receive too many new comers.

Jane paused for a moment to let Popuri calm down, "Um, I'm Jane," Popuri was satisfied and nodded awaiting for Jane to continue, "I'm here with my brother Jack, we're taking over our grandpa's farm."

"Jack eh?" She closed her eyes and then opened them along with a wide smile, "I'll tell all the girls and we can have a sleepover tonight!" She squeed in excitement and Jane let out a little sweat drop.

Jane then thought for a moment, "Well..." She thought of the state of their farm and what else they were doing that night, "We are finished the field and stuff so I guess so…"

"Yay!" she smiled widely and ran out.

An annoyed Rick was tapping his foot and Jane turned to him, "Oh yeah…I'm here for a chicken!"

"Oh ok follow me!" he seemed nicer when it came down to the chicken...

Jack was exhausted, he smiled softly as he approached the hot spring, "Oh man, I shouldn't have cut those stumps…But I guess I got these sticks for Jane…For some reason she really likes these things," he sighed, he was literally blue and he stepped into the spring, "Ahh…."

He smiled as he sunk into the springs, his color returned normal and in about twenty more minutes…

"What the?" he he pondered and turned. His ears perked up as he heard someone speaking to herself.

"Uh!" She cried furiously, "That guy, he just pisses me off! Why doesn't dad stand up to him?!" she screamed and yelled and not only did Jack grow worried, but annoyed.

Jack got up from the springs. Taking his towel and wiping himself, he stepped out, the towel on his legs drench in warm water. Taking his hat he placed it on quickly and got out to face the screaming girl.

"Um, are you okay?" he then asked slowly approaching her. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of something ugly.

"None of your business," she responded not even looking at him. She huffed and skipped a roick on the water there.

Jack frowned, rolled his eyes and then tapped her on the shoulder, "Umm…Having problems?" He drew himself a bit closer to her, "Are you having a bad day?" he asked and she grew annoyed.

"Ugh!" she groaned and then stopped. Before she was able to say more she turned slightly pink and stared at his finely tuned body. She felt her face heating up a lot and turned around quickly to prevent from embarassing herself further.

Jack was wondering what was her problem, "Is there something on my face?" he then looked down and turned red, "Oh my gosh!" he then ran to the bath house and put his clothes on and returned to see her gone, "Damn, that was so embarrassing…"

Later at the Blacksmith, after Jane bought a chicken named Cucchaos and a cow named CocoMoo, she walked up to the old man shyly.

"What do you want?" he asked with a straight face. His breathing was steady and his eyes pierced hers waiting for an answer.

She frowned slightly, that guy scared her, "Um, I want you to upgrade my sickle with this silver ore." She looked at him and he nodded, herself letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ok," he then turned to a boy with a blue hat, "Gray!"

The boy turned around and on his hat was UMA and he had blonde hair. His hat covered his eyes and he nodded to the man. He then turned to the girl and turned back.

"But I thought you said my work isn't good enough!" he yelled frustrated. He growled slightly and Saibara shook it off.

"Just take the girl's things." Was all he replied and Gray scoffed.

Gray then turned to a frightened Jane, "What are you doing here?" She backed away a bit as he continued, "Go away, this is none of your business!"

"Gray!" The lead blacksmith yelled, "Don't talk to our customer like that!"

Gary frowned, "Hn." His hat seemed to lower hiding his nose as well.

"Well, if you train more I guess you'd get as good as…" Jane began then turned to Saibara for his name.

"Saibara," he replied and smiled a bit and Jane smiled back, she then took out some bronze ore and gave it to Gray.

"Here, I think you might like it," he smiled at her and received the ore. Saibara turned to Jane.

"Ok, um?" He began demanding her name.

"Jane," was all she replied.

"Saibara smiled, "Ok young Jane, come back anytime, and in three days, I will be done!"

Jane nodded and walked out…

Jack ran towards the store, he needed to buy some seeds, he burst through the door panting, a girl growled and yelled at him for bumping into her.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he stopped and flashed red.

She did the same, "Oh um…Sorry about before…Um…"

There was an awkward silence and then the girl smiled, "Ok, here are some seeds!"

"Why?"

"Aren't you the new farmer?"

"Oh yeah, me and my sister Jane."

"Jane? Oh then what's yours?"

"Mine is Jack!" he smiled a sweet one and shook her hand.

She smiled too, "I'm Karen!"

He smiled and took a package of turnip seeds and gave her 500 gold.

"Umm, it costs less than this…"

"For before, I'm sorry and um," he took out some wine from his pocket, "Um, would you like this?"

Karen's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh! I love this!" she took it and gave Jack a hug.

He turned red, "Uh…I'll go now…"

She smiled and turned pink. Jack walked out and ran towards his farm.

Inside Jack and Jane told each other about the day and Jane gave Jack the first egg laid as a gift for his hard work.

"What will I do with an egg?"

"I don't know…"

They stared and then broke into laughter. Jane and jack then went to their rooms and wrote inside their diaries.

_Spring 1 (Jane)_

_Hey Diary, I should give you a name soon shouldn't i? Hehe, anyways, today was good, I kind of got scared but it was awesome-_

They both stood up and went to the door to see five girls.

"Hello Jane!" Popuri smiled and waved, behind her were other girls.

"Hey Popuri," she said waving.

Jack appeared before the girls, "Um, these friends of yours?"

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to have a sleepover…"

Jack shook his head, then he placed a smile, "Hey girls…"

"Hey!" they all said at once.

Jack first noticed Karen, she was the only one he knew, they both flushed pink as he led the girls in…

**_A/N: Next chapter 'Sleepover'…Please review people!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

**Disclaimer: No, Harvest Moon isn't mine :'(…**

Jack walked in after the girls and left to the kitchen as Jane led them into the living room.

Jack stared at what he had. He and his sister brought food, and this kitchen is new. He only had the frying pan, mixer and oven and also the pot. He stared into the fridge scanning it checking what everyone would want. He then took out the egg, cheese, milk, turnip, and some corn from his city home. He sighed; this sure did take some stuff from their first day. Tomorrow he knew that he had to work really hard to catch up.

Meanwhile in the living room the girls were telling Jane all about the guys in the town.

"Well, my favorite is Kai, although he only comes in summer, I really miss him sometimes," Popuri said frowning.

"Oh I see, he must be your boyfriend if you miss him that much," Jane replied comforting Popuri.

Popuri instantly turned red and shook her head, "Oh no," she continued to shake her head and tried to turn away from the others, "No, no…I don't feel too much for him…"

The other girls in the town smirked, "Sure…" they all remarked at the same time.

"Shut up!" Popuri yelled in annoyment.

"Well who else is there?" Jane asked turning to Mary who was playing with her hair.

"Why are you asking her?" Karen asked. She closed her eyes and shrugged, "No offence to the boys but they never go to the library!"

Mary shook her head slowly, "No, Gray sometimes goes to the library…"

Jane's ears twitched when she heard his name, "Oh, he didn't seem like the bookish type, he seems like the tough guy…"

"Oh," Mary replied continuing to play with her hair.

"Well you sure don't know him, remember," Ann responded.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Karen commented rolling her eyes, "Ann and her quotes, man how many times have we heard them?"

"About a million, probably!" Popuri said laughing and Ann stuck out her tongue.

"No, it was only 5…" Mary said so quietly that only Jane heard.

Jane smiled, "Then what is he really like?"

"Well…" Mary began.

"He is sensitive and likes making stuff," Ann began.

"Saibara is his grandpa," Karen pointed out.

"Really? They were fighting…" Jane said remembering before.

"They do that a lot," Mary said, "But Gray just wants to get better."

"Aww, you like him don't you Mary?" Popuri asked and the other girls raised their eyebrows.

"You're kidding, don't worry Mary, Popuri just has problems," Karen said.

Jane smiled, "Ok then, um who was that guy at the chicken place?"

"Oh," Karen began, "He's Rick, he's a childhood friend."

"And," Popuri added, "He's my brother."

Jane nodded, "Ok then, and is that it?"

"Oh wait! Who's the guy at the inn? Ann's boyfriend? The other new guy?" Karen said smiling.

"Hey!" Ann said smacking Karen and missing, "He is so not my boyfriend! The one with the boyfriend is Elli! She and the doctor!"

"What!" Elli yelled out.

"Oh nothing," Ann said laughing.

"His name is Doctor?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," they all said.

Jane laughed, "That's strange…But you know you guys are funny! I'm not used to being around people; I always thought they were like…them…"

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Oh nothing…" there was an awkward silence when Jack came in with dishes for everyone.

"Oh, hey brother," Jane said and embraced her brother.

"Hey Jane, oh and everyone here's something for each of you," he smiled at them and laid down different dishes for each of them.

"Wow," Ann said licking her lips while staring at the cheese fondue in front of her.

"How did you know that I liked stuff like this?" Karen said a bit pink and smiling at her popcorn.

"Oh, yay! Scrambled eggs!" Popuri exclaimed starting to eat.

"Oh, thanks, vegetable juice," Mary said smiling.

"Wow, hot milk, I love this!" Elli exclaimed in excitement.

Every girl looked up at Jack in awe, "Jack, how did you know?" Karen said first.

"I don't know, lucky guess," he said smiling and sat down next to Karen, he and Jane smiled at each other as the other girls ate.

As the girls ate, Jane told Jack about the other guys, "Oh and I already told you about my bump into Gray."

Jack nodded and then he turned to Karen, "Oh and I told you about my bump into Karen too right?"

Jane smiled and giggled a bit, "That was funny!"

Karen heard this and turned red and so did jack. Popuri and the other girls lit up, "What happened?" they all said at the same time.

Karen and Jack looked at each other and turned red again, "Uh," they both muttered, "I don't really want to…" They trailed off embarassment showing all over their faces.

Jane smiled, "Then I'll tell!" She exclaimed the girls looking at her with a smile.

Jack turned white, "Uh, then I'm going to take a shower…" and he rushed into the bathroom.

"Ok so the story is that Jack went to the springs to relax and then he heard Karen here and got worried," she began.

"Aww, he was worried," Popuri said smiling.

"Ok and then, he got up to talk to her but then after talking for a while they realized that Jack only had a towel on."

All the girls gasped and Karen turned even redder, Ann smirked and looked at Karen, "OH, how did he look?"

Jane sensed that they were going to talk about her brother so she sighed and went to her room.

The girls stared at Karen waiting for a reply, Karen frowned and sighed, "Ok fine…He was…hot."

They all smiled, "Oh Karen has a new boyfriend!" Popuri said giggling.

"I never had a boyfriend, and I just met him!"

"He still is better than Rick," Popuri pointed out.

"Yeah," the other girls agreed.

"Is it getting warm in here or what?" Elli pointed out and turned to see someone amongst some kind of steam. It was someone pretty tall and about the same age as them.

"Oh hey you guys," the person greeted and it turned out to be Jack. The girls stared in awe and he said, "Is there something on my face?" he was again, only in his towel, and this time without his hat.

Jane came in and saw this and pulled her brother back into his room, "Ok girls, show's over!" she smiled uneasily and Jack waved bye to the girls.

The girls looked at each other and then at Karen, "We see now…"

Karen was red all over, hehe, deja-vu.

"Ok girls, see you tomorrow," Jane said waving bye.

The girls waved bye and left.

Outside the girls spoke of Jack, "He is hot," Ann pointed out.

"It isn't nice to talk about him behind his back," Mary pointed out and Elli nodded.

"She's right," Karen said still red.

"Oh, you're saying that because you like him," Popuri said.

Karen turned tomato red, "Not!"

All the girls laughed, "But you know, I kind of like him too," Ann said and all the girls froze.

"What about Cliff?" Karen asked.

Ann said, "We never were that close."

All the other girls looked at each other, "He is nice, and cute," Elli said blushing.

"I kind of like him too."

"Same," Popuri said, and they all glared at each other, "HE'S MINE!"

Karen sighed, "Oh no, what just happened…"

**_A/N: Ok that was short I know. And so the next chapter we'll finish off spring and half of fall._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Spring Day 3**

**A/N: Sorry, change of plans. Each chapter will be one day.**

Jack woke up drowsy from last night's encounter with the girls. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his clock, '5:30 a.m it read, he woke up a bit early. He thought that since he was already up, he might as well start working. He walked outside his door and his eyes shot open at the blaze that was right in front of him.

"What in the world!" he yelled out and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, budum," said a small voice.

Jack shook his head, "I must be hearing things," he looked down and saw a little person, "Oh and I must be seeing things too…"

The little creature faced Jack, "Oh please Jack help!"

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked bending down towards the little creature.

"Never mind that budum! Your sister is in big trouble…budum!" the little creature frantically waved his arms and then pointed towards the smoke.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" and Jack ran towards the inferno.

"Ugh…" was what he heard among the smoke. He recognized it and ran towards the moaning.

"Jane!" he yelled out. He was panicking, this was bad.

Suddenly he heard from a distance, "WE'RE GOING IN!"

The voice was feminine, and very familiar, he ignored it, "Crazy town folk probably," he mumbled as he rushed his sister out.

But then as he emerged from the smoke, he felt very cold water splash on his face, "Ahh!" he yelled out almost dropping his sister.

"Oh sorry Jack…" said the girl, Jack rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl. It was Ann.

"It's ok….What are you doing here anyways?" he asked after placing his sister on the floor.

"We saw the fire and rushed over here."

"Ok," he then frowned and turned to his sister, she made a noise and opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" she asked getting up.

"There was a fire budum," said the small creature in a red suit.

"Oh hey Chef," Jane said waving.

"Jane I told you to be careful budum," he said.

"Sorry," she said sighing.

"What were you doing?" Jack asked. It was strange for there to be a fire, and who was that little creature that she called Chef?

"Oh, I was cooking…"

Jack jumped and a sweat drop appeared on his face, "Oh…" he scratched his head, "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Jane closed her eyes, she remembered all right. That was a strange day in the city. She tried to make breakfast for the family when she was ten. But it didn't work out too well and they had to call the fire department. Poor sis, she still can't cook.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Ann looked concerned, she turned to Jack who was frowning and he sighed. She did too, "OK I think I'll go now…"

But Jack stopped her from going, he grabbed her arm and her cheeks grew warm, "Wait Ann," he began and his eyes softened. She sighed dreamily and nodded, he smiled, "Please stay, I want to thank you with some pancakes!"

She smiled, but then frowned when she glanced at the kitchen, "But your kitchen…"

Jack turned to it and frowned, "Oh yeah…I think I'll go order a new one later, sorry Ann."

"It's ok," she said and waved good bye to Jack and a sleepy Jane.

Jack's POV

Once Ann left I sighed again and reached for the handkerchief on my neck. I wet it using the water hole near our farm and placed it on her head, "Wipe your face and get up."

She got surprised from the cold water, "Hey! You meany!" she then wiped her face quickly threw the handkerchief at my face. At this point I would've been steamed and killed my sister, she was really stubborn at times. But that was just how she was, and I love her that way.

I then looked at the time, how strange after all this time in here, it still is 6:00, its like times stops here. I then faced my sister who was pouting at the mess she created, and I sighed. Damn, I thought that we could've kept our other kitchen, but now I have to order another one.

"Sorry," she mumbled again. I placed my hand on my face and sighed, "It's ok," I said and she smiled.

"It's a good thing Ann came," Jane said with a smile about a couple of seconds later.

I nodded as Chef waved at us. Jane hired him to water our crops which is a good thing since we have so many. So now we planned that she was helping the animals and so I went off to collect grasses and ship them…

Jane's POV:

This cow is so cute! In about one more day she can produce milk for our farm.

Now that I was done with her, I went to my chicken coop. I planted a egg in the incubator so we can have more chickens. I plan to call it Jack, after Jack. I feel so bad about this morning. Now we have to spend 4,000 gold to get a new kitchen. I'm so glad he isn't mad.

After I placed the egg in the incubator, I hugged my precious chicken and left. Outside I saw Rick, Popuri's brother.

"Um, hello?" I greeted him and cautiously approached him. He seemed nice and he also liked chickens like me. But then again I love all animals.

"Hello, is this your chicken coop?" he asked.

"Of course," what a strange question, it was on my farm so of course it's mine.

"That's nice, this coop is pretty good."

"But we only have one chicken," what was his problem? Why does he want to know so much.

He smiled and walked away, "Wait!" I called out.

He turned, "What?"

"Why are you here?"

He blushed a bit, that was strange, "I heard about you from Gray."

My cheeks went a bit pink when he mentioned the name, "Oh…"

"He said that you guys where the new farmers so I wanted to pay a visit," he smiled wider, "Ok then, bye."

I waved bye to him and left to the beach to pick up the grasses there…

Jack's POV:

The forest here is pretty small but I was able to find some grasses. That was good, each of these would make a good one hundred. I then walked up to the entrance of the hot springs. There was a mine there so I decided to go there. In side I got two silver ores and when I left I found Popuri and Ann.

"Hey Jack," Ann greeted with a smile. I smiled back she was nice, and also Popuri. Popuri was kind of too happy, but that was okay.

"What are you doing here?" Popuri asked.

Ann rolled her eyes and pointed to the grasses in my hand and the ore sticking out of my rucksack. Popuri went a little red, "Oh…"

"It's ok," I replied and I placed the grass in my hand inside my bag. Then a flower appeared from my bag. Oh yeah, I remember getting that…

I then turned to Ann and Popuri who were staring at the falls. I planned to give the flower to Ann for thanks from this morning.

So I walked up to her with the flower and when I was to offer it I tripped and it fell into the water. Suddenly a green haired maiden came from the water, is she the famous Harvest Goddess?

"Thank you?"

"Jack."

"Thank you Jack. I liked this offering," she smiled at me and disappeared.

I then turned to Ann who was still staring at the falls, "Did you see that?"

"What?" I guess she didn't see it.

"Never mind," I then took another grass and left to my farm to ship it.

As I placed the stuff inside to ship it, I saw Popuri near my chicken coop, "Oh hey Popuri."

She smiled and I swear her cheeks were a little pink, "Your chicken coop looks really cute."

Cute? Well I guess she can say that, "Thanks."

Can you tour me around the farm?" she asked. I guess I could. I assume that Jane went to ship several things and so I said yes.

After an hour of showing her things, she left and waved bye. I sighed, man she sure does love to talk about chicken. So since it was pretty late I decided to kill the weeds and wait for sis to come back…

Jane's POV:

The grasses were in my bag and I left to buy some flour for the harvest sprites. Inside the super mart I greeted Karen.

"Hey Karen," I said.

She smiled at me, "Hey how are you Jane? How's Jack?"

"Jack?" I wonder why she asks about him, well she must be really nice then.

"He's good," I said with a smile and paid for the seven flour.

"That's good," she said and he face went a little red, "Tell him I said hi!"

"Ok," I smiled wider; I think Karen likes my little brother!

After taking the gifts to the harvest sprites they thanked me. They were so cute, and really small too, it's nice to have them assist me on the farm. Yeah, just me and Jack working on the farm.

As I walked back to the farm I heard commotion from the clinic or hospitel, man, is that how you really spell it?

I walked inside, oh my gosh, I saw Elli there and she was sad, "What happened?"

She turned to me and sighed, "Oh, Jack just worked himself too much," she then walked me over to his bed.

"Hey Jane," he said in a tired voice.

I turned to his side to see Zack, he looked concerned, "Oh hey Jane, I found him collapsed in his field."

I stared at the panting and tired Jack, he was blue. I then turned to the doctor. He seemed pretty young for a doctor.

He looked at me, "you're his sister am I correct?'

"Yeah," I then looked at Jack. Man, he should do the easy stuff tomorrow; he's been working too hard lately. But I am extremely grateful.

So before I walked out, Elli presented to me a bodigizer and turbojolt for Jack.

"Just in case you know," she smiled and was blushing a bit, "I get concerned when people of the town come here, and that includes you and Jack.

The doctor came up beside her, "Oh yeah, do you want me to check you too?"

I shook my head, "No, I should be getting home soon."

He smiled, "Ok, be careful though!"

I waved good bye to the two and walked home and went to bed…

**A/N: ok people's each chapter is one day and there may be some days skipped. Next chapter we are going straight to day 14: the spring thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Spring Day 14: Thanksgiving**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Jack's PoV:

It has been a couple of days since I've last passed out. Elli was nice enough to offer me some medicine, but I declined, I should pay for it since they always help me. I'm also lucky Jane has been there. Ever since I first fainted, she's been helping a lot more. Also, Chef Bold and Aqua are working with us. So everything seemed to be alright.

This morning when I woke up, I looked at the calendar. Hmm, it's thanksgiving eh?

I walked out to our new kitchen, it was growing pretty well. We now have a rolling pin, oven and seasoning set. Which was really convenient for today.

I turned on the tv to see that tomorrow was nice and sunny. I also watched the news to see that we had to give cookies. I knew it, I guess I should make some for Jane when she wakes up. Also maybe some for the other girls too.

Lately, I have been visiting almost every place everyday. I went to the library to read some good books. Now I'm not that much of a bookish type, but when I need it, I love to read a nice horror/humor/romance story. I was also becoming friends with Mary. She seemed to like vegetable juice. Well who doesn't? That stuff is great!

Sometimes, Jane comes with me. She likes to read sometimes, she also likes to talk to that Gray guy. He seems really nice, and she seems comfortable around him which is great! She likes his hat, she thinks its cute. Jane thinks a lo of things are cute.

Also I've paid a couple of visits to the super market. I am good friends with Jeff and Sasha. Sasha told me a good recipe for chocolate cookies! I decide to use it today, but besides that, I think I'm a frequent buyer. I also enjoy to talk to Karen, she's nice at times, she seems to like bamboo shoots.

Anyways, I also visit the inn. I like to buy food there, it helps my stamina and fatigue when I'm a bit tired. Jane also comes with me. She visits Gray and talks to Cliff too. Cliff is also new, he doesn't seem so bad. Me, I talk to Ann while I eat. She is also really nice. She seems like a tomboy which is pretty cool! I don't like to have too many girly girls around.

Recently we got two more chickens. Popuri and Rick come to check on them and we have a little chat. They really like chickens…hehe.

Now my first batch of cookies are finished. I turned to see that my sister has finally awoken. I smiled at her, "Happy thanksgiving sis!"

She smiled back and yawned, she still must be tired. She then grabbed a cookie and her eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh these are so good!" she continued to nibble on it.

"Well its thanksgiving, so the guys have to give girls cookies. But only if they want," she smiled at me. Then it faded and she blushed.

"Every boy?"

I nodded, and then I smirked, "Oh, Gray is probably going to come eh?" but then I paused, "But wait, you made friends with all the guys right?"

"Yeah," she then looked down.

"Oh yay, you are going to get a lot of cookies!"

"Yeah."

She finished eating and went outside to check on the animals. I stayed in here and finished up the cookies.

Jane's POV:

Wow, I get cookies today. But probably only from Gray, he is the closest friend I have here besides Karen.

I walked over to the barn and milked Coco Moo and Bessie. I pulled out my brush and brushed the too and also our sheep named Khas.

When I shipped the milk, I left outside to see Gray, "Hey," I said and walked up to him.

He blushed slightly, "Um, happy thanksgiving," and he presented cookies. I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled and said, "No problem," he was really shy and kind. I bring him ore everyday, I also give some to Saibara, he's pretty nice when you get to know him.

I waved at Gray as he walked away, he's really nice and I think I may be beginning to like him.

After I left to ship the honey and went to talk to my chickens. They were so cute! I then placed their feed there and hugged them one more time.

I left outside and saw Rick at our door, "Hey," I called out and he turned to me with a slight grin and pinkish face. I too went a little red.

"Um.." he stuttered a bit and walked up to me. I was surprised to see a plate of cookies in his hands, "Happy thanksgiving!"

I smiled slightly; I didn't like him that much, just as friends. I guess he thinks that we're good friends. Well that's ok, its nice to have more friends than in the city. That was a strange and horrible experience. I coughed a bit, "Um, thanks," he smiled at me and waved. That was a little strange, but yay I get more cookies!

Jack's POV:

Finally, I wiped the sweat from my forehead; man did I spend a long time on these cookies. I hope Jane doesn't mind. I wrapped all of the cookies and placed them in my rucksack. I then stepped outside eyes closed as the wind went through my hair. I sighed, this is nice and relaxing.

When I opened my eyes I saw a familiar face. I scanned him and he apparently is the doctor. I should thank him, but he creeped me out. I took examinations once in a while after speaking with Elli and getting bodigizer. He always scared me and I rarely saw him smile. That was until today.

"Hey Jack," he said, "Where's Jane?"

I shrugged and left to look for her in the barn. She was eating cookies peacefully after milking the cow, "Jane," I said and she looked up with a cookie in her mouth.

"What?" she replied with it mumbled because there was still food in her mouth.

"Doctor's here, he has cookies for you," I twitched my eyebrow, where did all those cookies come from, "Have you been flirting with the guys?"

She blushed and shook her head, "Of course not, I do the same thing as you, talk and sometimes give gifts that happen to be in my bag."

She had a point, I did do the same thing. I sighed, "Ok, just go outside he has more cookies for you."

She smiled, "Yay!"

I watched as she walked out, it was strange how she already did all the work and still had time to eat cookies. Man my big sister has a lot of energy.

I walked outside and heard my sis and doctor conversing. I couldn't believe my eyes, doctor was actually smiling. She was laughing and I glared at his freaky smiling face. Man was she popular.

I then shrugged it off and walked to give the cookies to the girls…

Jane's POV:

Wow, that was strange; I had a really nice conversation with Doctor. Although even with the cookies, he still creeps me out. Sorry doctor but you just aren't my type. I shrugged and left to share my cookies with the harvest sprites.

"These are good, budum," Chef said happily eating.

Aqua and Timid agreed, man for guys they are almost as good of cooks as my brother. I smiled and then I saw Cliff walking to my house, "hey," I said and walked up to him. Goodie, he had cookies.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he said shyly and gave me the cookies.

I smiled and thanked him, I only expected Gray to come but wow this was awesome. So many cookies!

Jack's POV:

Man, Mary likes cookies a lot. I just gave them to her and she went all red. I never knew she liked sweets.

Today was pretty rough, I give girls the cookies and they make a huge fuss over it. They talked for a long time. Jeez almost as bad as Mana. I mean, I know they're nice and all but its just cookies!

I stared at the last batch in my hands, sighing almost expecting the same thing from Karen.

When I entered I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulders.

"Oh…Hi," she said. She blushed a bit, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I smiled, "happy thanksgiving," she was a little shocked, and her face went red.

"Thank you," she said her face was red. Aww man not again, although I don't mind Karen that much, she's really nice well when she wants to and fun to talk to when she's drunk.

"No problem," I said, my cheeks got a little hot. I wonder why? She was just a friend right? Well, I think I may be growing a little crush, but it's not that bad.

As I exited the room, Karen stopped me, "Um," she started, I was wondering what can she want now?

"You do know what it means when you give them cookies."

"Well that you like them right? I like you, you're a nice person," I smiled and she sighed, oops wrong answer.

"Never mind then," she slightly closed the door, "Good bye."

When I arrived home my sis was still munching on cookies, "Man did like every guy give you cookies?"

She nodded, "Well the ones our age."

My jaw dropped slightly, but then I placed it back on. It was no big deal right?

I turned on the tv and watched it again, the details about the cookies, but then it said that it was for those special girls. Damn, I am so stupid!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Horse Racing**

Jack's POV:

Oh what a strange four days, when I visit the girls, they seem flirtier. It kind of scares me, sorry but I don't like any of them in that way. At least not yet, it's not even one seasons. I wonder if they really like me, or are they just fooling around? Well looking at Jane, it is that time. We are eighteen, but I'm glad my sister isn't that flirty, although she does seem to be near that Gray, no wonder all our stuff is silver. I'm thinking of mining for mythril by the end of fall. Now, silver is fine, although I should ask her to upgrade the axe to gold, for her sake, and for the sake of our last house extension.

I closed my eyes finally, it has been a long day, and I've spent the last ten minutes reminiscing. Hopefully tomorrow, we'll have good luck, and then I won't have to worry too much on money loss…

THE NEXT DAY…

I stretched my arms, and turned off my damn alarm clock….wait when did I get an alarm clock!

"Jane!" I yelled out, man what was her problem! I don't need an alarm clock I always wake up at 6:00 anyways.

Jane came in, "What's wrong?"

"When did you get me an alarm clock?"

"What alarm clock?" she asked. Man, is she blind!

I turned to my side and showed it to her. After looking at it properly, I realized that it was a rock from yesterday. Man was I embarrassed, but hey what was that noise then?

"Then what was that?" I had to ask. She smirked and smiled widely, oh man what did she do now?

"Did it…" she picked up a red creature, oh is that Chef? "Sound like this?" I stared as Chef suddenly made that annoying noise.

"Yes," I said a stretched once more, "What were you two doing?"

Chef smiled and so did Jane, "I was practicing my opera!"

I fell down off my bed, what the hell? Why opera? What in the world? I shook my head and stepped out of bed, "Just get out, we have to get ready for horse racing."

"Horse racing!" she got excited and jumped up and down, "I love horses!"

I nodded and smiled, horses were one of her favorite things. Although she never liked those who were on top of them, they never seemed nice. They seemed to abuse the horses she always said, but on the racing track, you may have to hurt the horse slightly to make them faster. When I race next year, I'll do my best not to hurt him.

She walked out of my room and placed my blue and orange cap on. It was favorite hat, grandpa gave it to me, and I loved it and never went anywhere without it. I finished changing and met my sister outside.

"Ready?" she asked, and I nodded, of course I am, time to do some betting!

We walked quietly to the rose square after taking care of our animals. We decided to bring our horse so he can see what it's like to race when he grows up. He quietly neighed as I brushed him. We both hugged him and finally entered the rose square.

Inside looked cool, there was a huge tent where the horses were racing, and so Jane brought him there. I looked around and spotted Karen, "Where do I bet?"

She turned in surprise, "Oh hey Jack, it's over there," she pointed towards the mayor.

"Thanks," I said and smiled, she said no problem and I ran to go bet.

After betting I ran inside to meet Jane who was obviously talking to Gray. But then I saw a slightly steaming Cliff and Rick pushing each other towards Jane.

After she turned they stopped and placed on a smile and walked towards her. Gray sighed as she greeted the other boys. The other two waved and constantly spared glares at each other when Jane wasn't looking. Poor her, when she actually meets nice people, she becomes too sociable.

I had a plan as I saw Popuri, Ann, Mary, Karen and Elli come in. I walked up to Jane and interrupted their conversation, "Hey," I said and pulled her out.

"Hey brother," she said horse still in hand.

"Hey Jane, um hey look it's the girls why don't you talk to them?"

She smiled and nodded and went towards them. I sighed, and went to take care of the horse and watch the races.

\

The boys weren't happy of my actions, but I shot them glares and they backed off. I can't let them fight for my sister, not just yet. Besides, I bet they only have a small crush on her. And no don't think I'm over protected, I just don't want my sister to become uncomfortable around people again. She's having fun, and I don't want those boys to ruin it for her…

Jane's POV:

Thank goodness Jack pulled me out of that conversation about chickens. Even Cliff and Gray were bored.

I looked at the girls around me, they were talking about the horses, "I know," I responded to their question about the horses.

I sighed as I looked at Gray and Jack, they were the only boys that didn't annoy me, although I haven't spoken to Cliff that much. Maybe Ann knows a little about him…

"Ann," I began, she turned to me and smiled.

"What?"

"What's up with Cliff?" I began, "He's usually comes around me but hardly speaks…"

"I know," she sighed and looked down, "He's been like that for like ever!"

The other girls nodded and I realized that he probably is.

Then suddenly all the girls glanced at my brother and blushed slightly. Karen and I saw this, even though Karen herself was blushing, but anyways we both sighed.

"Do you guys…" I gulped please may the answer be no, "Like my brother?"

There was dead silence, Ann turned to the side, Karen looked down, Elli looked up and Mary played with her fingers, and Popuri turned to the side, "So?"

They all nodded a bit and I frowned, "Really?" I didn't want my brother to have his attention pulled away by all of them. And I don't want him to have to decide from all of them either.

"Just a little," they finally responded and I smiled, at least they weren't like in love with him. I'd die if that was true.

"We just met him," Elli began. She was right; it hasn't even been a season.

"Don't worry," Karen whispered, "They have crushes pretty easily when it comes to first sight. Besides he is really nice to them," I nodded and she continued, "Don't worry, I know who each of them have liked for a while."

I nodded and smiled, Karen was really nice at times. Although when I see her drunk its strange and funny. And sometimes she gets a bit angry, but she's really nice. And what's the good part is that her cooking is as good as mine! Now I don't have to worry if my cooking is good or not!

I heard the Mayor, it's time to begin the races. We all got into our seats, and I saw Jack wave at us. I waved back and so did the other girls. Hopefully our bets were correct, then we can get more money for the rest of the year…

Jack's POV:

Great, our horse is winning….and…he….this is going good…YES! He won! I turned to see some cheer and some frown. I saw my sister with a wide smile and I winked at her. Yes, one down, three more to go!

Just before the next one, Gray came up to me away from the other boys with popcorn.

"Hey," he said softly offering me some.

"Hey," I replied taking some and thanking him. He just shrugged as the next one started.

I looked at Gray for a moment, he seemed so quiet and so serious at most times. I can't believe Jane can communicate with him. H3e just seems so unsociable, and well, he just doesn't seem like the kind of person Jane would actually speak to considering the people in the city. But I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

I turned to see that the race has started, yay, our horse is winning. I brushed my horse again, he seemed really excited, can't blame him, I bet he wants to zoom down that dirt road too, but he is still too young. I, I want to run too, I want to hop on him and ride on that track and make them eat our horse's dust.

Yes, the one we thought would win won, that was really nice, yeah, one more to go.

I stepped to the side and walked towards Jane and asked her if she wanted some popcorn, She nodded and walked towards us. She smiled and waved at Gray and Gray mumbled a little hi. She frowned, sighed and walked up to us.

"Hey," I said and she nodded. She turned to our horse and pet it, she smiled and embraced it as the third one began.

"We're on a winning streak eh Jack?" she said looking at our tickets. I nodded, yeah, we are having really good luck.

"How about you Gray?" she asked him. He looked down at his papers and then at her and shrugged.

"It's pretty good," he said in a better tone than before.

She smiled again and started a conversation about horses with him. Strange, he seems more….human….more talkative now. Less serious and a bit more fun. I wonder if he likes my sister…Naw, I shouldn't go into thinking that, it's still early right?

I watched the race go on, again the horse we chose was winning. Khaos neighed, but not in a good way, I turned to the field and saw Stu and May walking where the horses were heading to. They were close to the end, and we're about to get hit.

I slightly panicked and turned to Khaos, he neighed and I nodded. He knew what we had to do, no matter what consequence we had to save them. I turned to Jane and told here to watch my back. Of course she had no idea of what I was talking about but whatever.

So I hopped onto Khaos and we went towards the end. I heard people whispering and wondering what was going on but who cares, if they did see Stu and May, I'm the only one who can save them.

"Come on Khaos!" I yelled out and Khaos ran faster, we were finally able to catch up to the other horses and Khaos, luckily jumped over them. Amazing and unbelievable right? But it did just happen.

Stu and May turned to see the horses and screamed, the others noticed this and panicked. I was so close…

BAM!

Yes…We…Saved…Them….

Jane's POV:

"Jack!" I cried out, oh my gosh tell me he's alright!

I ran towards them, Stu and May were crying slightly. Barley and Elli came over to comfort them and slightly scolded them for being there. They must have been lost…

Shrug that off though, Jack just got hit by those horses, and also Khaos. I turned to Gray and he nodded, he must know what to do.

I turned to the other guys and they followed us, Doctor and Elli had a worried look when they glanced at Jack. Stu ran to his Grandma as Elli went straight to Jack. Actually, practically everyone came to his side.

I looked at Khaos and started to cry slightly, Khaos and Jack are both injured! I pet Khaos, and he whimpered in pain. Gray, and the other guys helped Khaos up and they helped him over to the farm where I promised to tend to when I was done with jack.

I looked at Gray with concern and he told me not to worry, I nodded, I can trust those guys. I then ran towards Jack, Mayor Thomas shook his head and sighed.

"You better take him to the hospitel," he said and walked away.

The girls looked at me worriedly and Doctor and Elli said that they'd leave just for a stretcher. I nodded and we gathered around the badly bruised Jack.

"Jack," I muttered. He moved a bit and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. He then got up, "Stu, May!" he yelled and then fell back down, "Ouch…Man everything hurts…"

I looked at him with concern and so did the other girls. We all focused our stares at him and he slowly fell asleep. Elli and Doctor had the stretcher and the girls then began to fight over who should carry it.

"Me!" Popuri cried out.

"Me!" Ann cried out.

The two argued and Mary found it pointless. She looked at Jack, "I read about this happening in stories, but I never thought of it to actually happen," she shook her head and began to walk out, "I'll come visit later, I have to get back home."

She waved and I waved back, she was nice, and did a great job of watching the library. Jack thinks she's cool for taking care of the library all by herself. I remember when he told her that it was funny, she was red all over!

I got tired of Ann's and Popuri's arguing, and so did Karen. She sighed and saw me looking at her, "Let's go."

She nodded and Elli and Doctor led the way. Karen and I struggled on placing him on the stretcher without hurting him. He made a couple of noises and we finally got him on. Ann and Popuri stopped arguing and ran with us to the clinic or so called Hospitel.

At the clinic we all sat around him and Elli and Doctor began checking him. I told the girls that we should go.

"But Jack," Popuri began.

Ann nodded but then Karen spoke up, "Elli and Doctor is working on him, we'll visit later."

"But how will I be sure you guys won't make him fall in love with you?" Popuri said, but the Ann covered her mouth.

Wait a second, my eye twitched, "What did you just said?"

"N-Nothing," Karen said sighing. I tilted my head then shrugged it off. I glanced at jack again and left home. I went into the horse's shed and the boys were staring at him. I told them that they should go. Rick offered to help, but I turned him and the others down.

"I just want to be alone," I said, again they offered help. I raised my fist but then felt a hand on it.

"Calm down," Gray said with a straight face. He turned to the boys and scared them with a glare scarier than Jack's, "Leave her now!"

I just stared as he drive them out. He turned to me and his face softened and he looked at me and my horse with concern, "Take care…"

Man, is this going to be a hell of a week…

**A/N: There you go. Next chapter :Recoveries**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recoveries**

_**A/N: I know that there is so much dialogue. But it's difficult without too much. Its almost like a harem so everyone will speak a lot. Thanks for the reviews.**_

Jack woke up slowly, his body ached, his head hurt, what happened?

Jack's POV:

I moved my arm, nothing, I moved my leg, nothing, I moved my finger, nothing…Nothing, nothing but pain…Opening my eyes, I saw traces of orange, brown, pink, and yellow. Oh my gosh, are there gnomes watching me? Ugh, I've been around the harvest sprites too often.

"Jack?" a familiar voice called out. I turned my head the best I could, I've never been so weak in my whole entire life.

The trace of yellow began to form a person, and so did the other colors. Just to my luck, it was the girls from town. How nice of them to drop by. I winced once more and did my best to get up. In a panic Elli told me not to, and I decided that was best. I let out a sigh and tried to relax myself so nothing worse could happen.

"Are you okay Jack?" the yellow haired one asked, her voice filled with concern. I figured that it was Karen with her blond highlighted bangs.

"Well, it's hard to move anything, but otherwise, ow…I'll be fine," I did my best to smile, I felt myself trembling, and boy did that hurt.

"Hope you feel better," Mary quietly said. She was concerned, I guess they all were, do I look like I'm in that much of a bad condition? She continued to speak, "Something you can read when you can move your arms again." She then offered me a book and put it on the table next to me.

"When I can move my arms again, I'm going back, I can use a wheelchair, I need to see my animals," I began to trail off. I swear I can't be too far away from them. I want to see them, I want to take care of my farm damnit. I'm not obsessed, I just don't want to lie here. Lie here and do nothing! I attempted to get up through the pain. The girls shook their head in disapproval. I growled at my pain.

"No," Popuri said with a soft voice, "Rick and I will help with the chickens…"

I shook my head lightly and looked at her, "No, it's okay, I'll be out of here in no time!" I seriously will. I don't want others taking care of them. I don't want to be a bother, my animals will miss me right? Gawd where is Jane?

"Don't be a stubborn donkey!" Ann yelled out, tears streamed down her face, "Do you have any idea how worried your sister is?" Jane... "We're all worried too! Just relax, and heal yourself," she calmed down and exhaled, "Don't strain yourself…" I looked her in the eyes. She was serious, every single word had plenty of concern held within it. I just couldn't hurt them any further could I? But...But...

The other girls nodded, they all stood up too, Karen looked at me with more concern, "We'll all be visiting, don't rush yourself," she turned and looked at Elli, "Take care of him." Wow, Karen's concerned as well. Am I that important to these girls? No, it's probably just because i'm injured. Damn. DAMN.

"I will," Mary answered reassuring Karen. I closed my eyes as their footsteps faded. Finally the other girls left and Elli and Doctor started talking. I felt tired and pained, maybe a nap will help me feel a bit better. So yawning enough to relieve some drowsiness, I finally fell asleep.

Jane's POV

I stroked Khaos lightly, lightly enough to make sure that he didn't feel too hurt. Rick left to care for the chickens for me, Cliff is hanging with the harvest sprites, Doctor's with Jack and Gray is sitting here next to me staring at my horse intensly. Khaos seemed to like Gray, but not as much as he liked me or Jack. It was kinda cute how he seemed a little shy around the horse, being especially careful when petting.

"He likes you," I finally spit out breaking the slightly awkward silence. Gray turned to me with a blush and his eyes widened. These were one of those rare moments were I saw his blue eyes.

"You can't be serious," he replied turning back to staring at the horse, "Animals don't usually like me..."

I almost laughed, "You're shy and kind Gray, if you were a bit more open, the animals would adore you." I couldn't believe how hot my cheeks felt as I said this. He turned to me, his eyes filled with happiness, I decided to add, "I mean it." He continued to look at me, he took a moment and mouthed a thank you and turned to lightly stroke Khaos as well.

"Get better fella," he managed to say. I could sense the nervousness in his voice, but I know he'll eventually get used to it. In a moments time he stood up and head for the barn's door, "I need to get going now, I'll be back okay?" I nodded and smiled at him. He waved and left quickly to leave me with Khaos and my thoughts.

One by one the boys came in to keep me company. I felt slightly awkward when it wasn't Gray. I simply stayed in friendly conversation and focused most of my attention on Khaos. Eventually all the work on the farm was completed. Zack left with our shipments, today we made less than usual, Jack not foraging for stuff and all. Hey, maybe it's about time I go visit Jack.

Jack's PoV

Damn, it still hurts. I believe it's been three hours of sleep that I've gained, yet no change in feeling. Elli and Doctor were in good discussion, i decided not to listen and turned my head to see if I had the ability to reach out for Mary's book. But as I did reach out I saw a familiar face looking at the ceiling.

"Karen?" I called out and she twitched. She looked at me, her face from humiliated to concerned. It kinda hurt, seeing her pained like that, "I'm fine." I managaed to say hoping she wouldn't worry any more. But what the hell am I thinking? We're good friends right? It's only right for her to be concerned.

"You're not fine Jack," she then retorted. She walked closer to me, with her gentle hand she stroked my brown hair, "Please get better soon..." she muttered, "Everyone's worried about you." I never really seen her this sad. She was usually normal and caring, or annoyed and angry. Or drunk...If you want to count that.

"I-I'm sorry..." Just at that moment someone came in through the door. I recognized those blue eyes, that blonde hair, "Sis!" I called out. I might've put too much force, I felt my neck stiffen. She heard me call out her name and she walked up to me. She greeted Karen first, Karen greeting her back.

"How are you Jack?" she asked calmly. There was a depressing aura around her, I smiled at her with all my might.

"I'm perfectly fine," I replied, "I just...Can't really move..." I let out a sigh as she knelt over my bedside. I turned to her my face surely filled with concern as well, "Don't worry about me okay? I won't be bothered by something like this...Also...How's Khaos?!"

She smiled slightly, "Khaos is doing great, Gray's been keeping me company, Rick's been taking care of the chickens and Cliff helped the harvest sprites with everything else. Maybe by the time you get better he'll be adding budum to the end of his sentences!" I could tell she was trying to get me to be happy and not worry about the farm. But how could I not? And those guys, are they trying to approach my sister?! Damn it all!!

"Well its starting to get late, I'm going to do a little fishing and put them in the fridge," she began again getting up. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out. I sighed again, man was I doing that a lot. I turned to karen who was staring at me. What the hell!? STARING at me?

"Are you okay?" I asked realizing there was a sort of dazed look in her eyes. "Hello?" She started to sway a bit, "This sin't funny!" I found myself being able to move, I ignored the pain that overwhelmed me. nothing was broken I was told, but I'll be aching all over my body for quite the while. I don't know how I did it, but I got up and picked her up and craddled her in my arms. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was steady, "Elli! Doctor!! Help!!" I gazed at her face as Elliu and Doctor rushed over.

"Jack! you shouldn't be up! You shouldn't be able to either!!" Elli exclaimed as Doctor pondered behind her.

"You shouldn't..." the Doctor continued. I got pissed, why were they worrying about me?

"Damn it!!" I exclaimed, "Karen's fainted!! Could you at least check her out before worrying about me? I mean, I appreciate it and all, but come on, look at her!!" I held her up but winced at the pain that sourged through my body. The Doctor quickly apologized and checked her immediately. Elli left to get something to help her and I fell into my bed once more.

"Damn..."

_**A/N: So he didn't exactly recover this chapter...But come on, I find it eventful, and I even updated!! Be happy please? I'll add the next chapter asap.**_


End file.
